parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - Lightsabers.
Here is a lightsaber battle of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan, used with lots of programmes. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Captain Phoebus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as George Darling *Sagwa (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more (For The Duel at Skull Rock) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcejump01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcesee02.wav *forcepull01.wav (For The Final Battle on the Ship) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *fx5.wav Transcript (For The Duel at Skull Rock) *Mario: (holding King Koopa's crown toward his chest) What a pity, Bowser Jr. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (King Koopa, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Mario in the back) *Bowser Jr: Father! (King Koopa stops) *Mario: In the back, King Koopa? *King Koopa: I don't know if I would go that far. (Mario tosses King Koopa his hat back until King Koopa puts his hat back on) *Mario: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Koopa: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Mario and King Koopa's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Mario. (Peach runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Bowser Jr: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *King Koopa: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Mario use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Mario controls his anger against King Koopa, the two walk off a cliff, only with Mario flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Mario: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *King Koopa: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Mario, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Mario hears some tick-tock noises) (For The Final Battle on the Ship) *Mario: Say your prayers, King Koopa. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Koopa: (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them through. (Mario jumps down and hops over Koopa, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Mario's laser sword) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Mario attacks boldly, causing Koopa to retreat. Koopa slashes at Mario, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Mario: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Luigi: Hurry, Toad. Come on. (the slaves escape) *King Koopa: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Bowser breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Were Rabbit would have caught him for his food. Mario flies down and slashes at Koopa's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Koopa to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing to be a flying devil. *Mario: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Koopa, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Luigi, Toad, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, that Bowser Jr escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *King Koopa: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Mario: Coward? Me? *King Koopa: You've wasted your time. *Mario: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *King Koopa: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Princess Peach: Mario, do something, please! (Mario and Koopa's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Mario: Don't worry, Peach. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Mario slashes poor Koopa, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Koopa off the ship into the sea. Koopa swims for his life as Were Rabbit chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *King Koopa: Son! Oh, I hate you, Mario! Mario, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category: Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts